One Piece Lemon
by Cdswalkthrough
Summary: Warrining Lemon content Currently Possess HayateXNami
1. HayateXNami

On the Thousand Sunny at Night, everyone was fast asleep except for Nami

Ah feel great to have some air said Nami as she stretches her arms

Nami notice a something a strange coming from up watch tower

When Nami climb up and check it was Hayate

Hayate what are you doing asked Nami

Oh did wake you up said Hayate

I was just thinking about Lang said Hayate Ever since I found out that other Brother Netto was Alive

Nami listen to Hayate in silent

Flashback

Nami was shown crying for Luffy and Hayate when they both lost their brother at Marineford

They both lost their brother right front of them and I didn't know a thing said Nami

Flashback end

Hayate I'm sorry I couldn't do anything and not being there for you when you went through tough time said Nami

You don't feel guilty about it said Hayate

Suddenly Nami began to hug him

Whoa

But all I could do is comfort you

Ah she feel so good thought Hayate It make me want to touch her

Suddenly Hayate grab Nami Surprising her

Hey what are you doing asked Nami

Sorry You got to close and I could help myself answer Hayate

Then let go said Nami

Sorry for some reason I can't let go said Hayate

What shout Nami

I didn't intend this close to him and didn't expect him to grab me so suddenly thought Nami I did say I would comfort him but I didn't expect to hold me so tightly

Oh man what am I doing thought Hayate I should let her go but for some reason, I can't

Ah he pushing me again said Nami

Suddenly Hayate began to touch her ass

Huh hey where you touching asked Nami

Ack I couldn't help myself

Damn What am I doing this isn't like me at all thought Hayate

Hayate isn't the Type of person to have any sexual intent and I never thought he would be like this thought Nami but I should tell him to stop but I feeling so good

How in the world I have gotten myself into my heart is beating so fast thought Nami Should we do it no we shouldn't

Man I can't control myself no I should let Nami go thought Hayate

However, when Hayate look closely at Nami he could help but to blush and suddenly blurt out

Gosh you're beautiful said Hayate

Huh said Nami and What Hayate just said surprising her and cause her to blush

Ack what did I just say thought Hayate

Nami was shocked what Hayate just said Nami's beating so fast that she couldn't hold back anymore and smile

I can't really hold back anymore said Nami

Sorry but I just couldn't

It okay said Nami

Huh

Hey Hayate how about we doing something making you feel good said Nami

Nami began kissing Hayate surprising him

Her kiss feel amazing thought Hayate so soft and heart warming

Nami then remove her lip for Hayate lip

That felt good said Hayate

I glad you like it said Nami as she is on top of Hayate

Suddenly Hayate grab Nami

Huh what are you doing asked Nami

Let keep going said Hayate

Huh wait

Hayate began kissing her and surprising her

Hayate he so good at kissing thought Nami

As soon Hayate and Nami stop kissing

That feel amazing said Hayate

Hey Hayate asked Nami

Huh what is it said Hayate

Do you want to have sex with me asked Nami

Ah I couldn't resist asking. thought Nami

Hayate was surprised and blush

um sure if you want answer Hayate

Nami began to take off her clothes put them on the floor

Hayate began to grope her breast

Ah First time being touch like this thought Nami

It feels so soft said Hayate when he touches her breast

Hayate began sucking her breast causing her to moan and then started to kiss her again

I never thought You would be this good It makes me want to keep going said Nami

You think so said Hayate

Let do something even better said Nami

Nami began removing Hayate shirt and pants showing his cock

It so big said Nami

Nami began rubbing it before She then proceeded to kiss the tip before she licked up and down along the shaft and even all the way to his goose eggs, causing Hayate to moan, pleasantly.

soon, she started to take the whole thing in her mouth, feeling the tip go down into the back of her throat, which causing her to gag as a reflex, but she kept bobbing her head up and down as he continued to suck on it, and Hayate moaned as he felt his cock getting wet and sticky with pre-cum,

"Ahhh...Nami...!" he moaned her name. "Keep going!"

Nami moaned, herself, as she kept licking and sucking on Hayate's cock. After about 15 more seconds, he climaxed inside the navigator's mouth, causing her to gag and cough as she pulled away, his hot seed spilling from her lips. However, she only smiled and licked her lips, savoring the taste of his juices before swallowing.

Now then should we go to the next step said Nami

Hayate proceeds to grab her and put her down

Ah it happening no turning back now thought Nami

Hayate began licking her pussy causing Nami to Moan and then proceed fondling her breast, which caused her to moan as she squeezed her legs together, For added measure, Hayate then began to kiss on her neck, which caused her to mewl pleasantly like a little kitten as the tears began to fall. Then, as if that wasn't enough, she squeaked as she felt Hayate insert his cock her womanhood, causing her to moan as she pressed her body up against his chest.

Hayate soon began to penetrate Nami's hot pussy, causing her to let out a moan of pleasure.

"Oh, god, Hayate~!" she cried.

"Ngh...!" Hayate grunted before he began to move, causing Nami to moan with each thrust he made, and her boobs jiggled up and down with each motion, as well.

Ah feel I good said Hayate

both he and Nami enjoyed this.

It didn't help that Nami was already so tight, though, her pussy practically clenching down on Hayate's cock, as Hayate continued to thrust.

You so tight said Hayate as he and Nami began to kiss

Nami moaned as wrapping her legs around her Hayate's waist, squeezing his buttocks with her calves, urging him to go in deeper, which he soon did, causing her to moan in even more pleasure than before. "Ooooooohhhh~!"

"Aaaaaahh~!" cried Nami. "F-faster...!"

"Nami~!" Hayate cried.

"Faster!" Nami urged, causing Hayate to speed up the pace, just a little more. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! AAH!"

"Unh...I...I think that I'm about to...!"

"Me, too...!" Nami added. "Just a little bit more!"

Hayate kept thrusting and going faster and deeper and make Nami scream out with each one.

"AAH! AAAH! AAAAAAHH!" Nami screamed. "HAYATE~!"

"NAMI~!" Hayate yelled, and soon enough, they both climaxed. They panted, breathlessly, sweat dripping from their skin as they looked each other in the eye.

"Wow...!" Nami whispered, while Hayate smiles and kissed her on her lips, causing her to hold him close as she returned it before they broke away.

Nami soon laid her her head down on Hayate's chest

Hey Nami you want to go for another round

Huh wait a second said Nami

Hayate proceed kissing her lip

I guess we could go for another round said Nami

With that, they proceed to go into another round of romping as the Night contiune.


	2. HayateXNami 2

At the Kitchen Hayate and Nami sitting around in the Dining Room

It just two of Us in here said Hayate

I so dead tired maybe I should just rest on the Table said Nami

As Nami climb on the Table and relax Hayate suddenly notice Nami body causing him to Blush

Damn is she doing this purpose thought Hayate no Nami wouldn't far but

Hey what are looking at asked Nami

Ack nothing said Hayate

Oh crap I can't control myself thought

Sorry Nami I going apologize first

huh why you're apologizing asked Nami

suddenly Hayate fondle with Nami's breast

Huh hey what are you're doing question Nami

Because I saw your breast and your bottom look like this said Hayate

Ah you were staring at my breast weren't you shouted Nami in anger

It's your fault for showing it like that said Hayate

That doesn't mean that you should do it shouted Nami

Be quiet what if someone overheard us and come here said Hayate

More of a reason you should stop said Nami

It more impossible for me to stop after I saw your breast like that

That doesn't mean we should do anything sexual here said Nami

Then I will just fondle it said Hayate

Jeez you perv I charge you ten thousand beli for fondling my breast said Nami

Hey said Hayate in annoyance

Hayate began fondling with Nam's breast and did it harder and cause Nami to start moaning

Hey can you do it more gently asked Nami

Hayate began moving off Nami Bikini Top and began to suck her breast

Ah don't suck them said Nami as she moans

Hayate notice that Nami is rubbing her pussy and stop

That it

Huh that it questions Nami

Only breast right or do you want to do it at the end asked Hayate

I want to have sex with you at the end answer Nami

Alright then zip off his pant showing his cock

Whoa it big said Nami

Hayate began sitting on the chair as began sucking his cock

Nami moaned as she kept sucking Hayate's cock and even going as to make it go deeper into her throat. She gagged a little bit as a reflex but kept going, nonetheless.

Hayate started moaning and suddenly Sanji showed up and causing Nami stop sucking his cock

Sanji what he doing question Nami

Hey Hayate where Nami I thought she was here asked Sanji

Um I think she busy drawing map somewhere in her room

Is that so well Mimi request me to make Milkshake so I making her one

As Sanji prepare to make Milkshake for Mimi suddenly Nami began sucking his cock cause Hayate to moan

Ack

Huh what wrong asked Sanji

Ah nothing answer Hayate

Hey Nami what are you doing Questioned Hayate

Don't worry I make sure he doesn't notice said Nami

Nami continue sucking his cock while Hayate cover his mouth to prevent Sanji from hearing him Moaning

Done well I going give it Mimi well see later said Sanji

Sanji left the Kitchen and Hayate stop cover his mouth

Ack that was close said Hayate What would happen if we got spotted

That your punishment for being a pervert said Nami

Suddenly Hayate push Nami sucking his cock deeper

This is Pay back said Hayate

Hayate then Blast a spill of seed in Nami mouth

Nami then took her mouth off of Hayate cock

That payback for what you did earlier said Hayate

Jeez said Nami

And Now for the next part said Hayate

Hayate take off Nami her shorts and underwear and start licking her pussy causing Nami to moan Hayate then position Nami and prepare to thrust her

Alright are you ready asked Hayate

Yes put it in said Nami Hayate began to thrust his cock into Nami pussy

Ah "Unh…uuuuhhh…!" Nami moaned. "Ugh…ugh~! kept going, harder and harder

"Oh…oh, that's it!" Nami panted as Hayate kept pounding her. before he started thrusting, faster, Hayate cover Nami mouth to prevent her from screaming

Hayate panted as he kept thrusting inside Nami, faster and harder and deeper than before,

"Oh…oh, god!" Nami cried. "I…I think I'm gonna…!"

"Me, too!" Hayate agreed.

And so, the pair finally released their loads

Afterward, Hayate and Nami redress themselves and Left the Kitchen

at Night Nami standing on the railing on the deck thinking about what happens

Huh I can't believe we did all that thought Nami

Hayate suddenly in front Nami

Hey Nami What you're doing said Hayate

Surprising Nami

Wah Quick doing that shouted Nami

Hey is something wrong asked Hayate

Nothing I just feel embarrassed what we did today answer Nami

Hayate notice that Nami look very beautiful as the wind blow

Brgh it cold said Nami

Suddenly Hayate grabbed Nami behind

Huh Hayate what are you doing asked Nami

You look Beautiful Nami said Hayate

Why are you saying that asked Nami

Suddenly Hayate move his lip to Nami and Kiss her Surprise her

Hey Nami do you want to have sex with me again asked Hayate

Nami began to blush before silently admit she does then the two of them wonder off somewhere private


	3. HayateXNami 3

At the Thousand Sunny at the New World was Nami check out some books until discovering a magazine and read it and discover it contained adult content causing her to blush

Ack Who would buy such a Magazine said Nami

Suddenly Hayate appear surprising Nami

Nami what doing asked Hayate

Ack Hayate don't come up to behind like that

Sorry By the Way what are you reading asked Hayate

Nothing said Nami

After that Nami left the room with the Magazine

She acting strangely said Hayate

Nami when to her room and laid down her bed

Nami couldn't help but start rubbing her pussy

Meanwhile, Luffy Hayate Chosuke and Usopp were at deck

Hey Hayate where Nami asked Luffy

Don't Know answer Hayate she probably at her room

She has been acting weird said Luffy go check up on her she seems to be not feeling well

Fine said Hayate

Nami keep rubbing her pussy and began to moan but stop when she heard knocking on the door

The Door Open and it was Hayate

Nami Luffy's said you not feeling well

Ack, why did Hayate had to come here of all time, Thought Nami

Uh it nothing I'm fine said Nami

You sure about that question Hayate

Hayate suddenly notice the magazine next to Nami and Pick it up

Huh what this Magazine doing here asked Hayate

Ack don't touch that

Nami attempt to take the magazine from Hayate while raising up his hands with Magazine

If He sees what are the content on the Magazine he probably think I some pervert thought Nami

Whoa hey Nami what this Magazine asked Hayate

Nothing you need to know said Nami

Just Nami attempt to take the Magazine from Hayate Nami Suddenly slip and fall on Hayate

Ow said Nami as she gets up she notice on top of Hayate causing her to blush and make notice on his face

Ah my heart is beating thought Nami

Hayate soon get up and notice Nami on top of him and Blush

Hey Nami you're alright asked Hayate

Nami didn't respond

Hey Nami answer me said Hayate

Sorry Hayate said Nami Please let me kiss you

Huh

Nami suddenly pulled Hayate into an embrace, capturing his lips with her own kissing him and as Nami stop

Hey What gotten into you all of sudden asked Hayate

I want to have sex with you I want to do it real bad asked Nami

Whoa What this is so sudden said Hayate

I know it sudden said Nami but Please I feeling very horny right now and I want to do it real bad

Hayate was hesitant but accept Nami request and the two stand up a to move up to the bed

Nami smiles…before she began to take off Hayate's pant. Then Without speaking a word, the navigator opened her mouth…and began to suck on Hayate's cock, causing him to moan.

Nami moaned as she kept sucking on Luffy's cock, and even going as to make it go deeper into her throat. She was enjoying every second of this, as was Luffy.

soon Hayate and Nami began kissing and start to tongue kissing as well

as Hayate and Nami continue kissing they proceed taking off their clothes first Hayate took off Nami skirt as Nami began to unbutton Hayate shirt and took it off

Should we be actually Doing this asked Hayate

It okay answer Nami

You can touch me anywhere you like said Nami

Okay said Hayate

Hayate proceed on taking off her Shirt

After that Hayate starts by fondling Nami breast and begin sucking it causing Nami to moan

Ah Hayate moan Nami This feel good

Hayate proceed on lick Nami's hot pussy causing Nami moan

Hayate prepare to thrust his cock into Nami

Nami are you really asked Hayate

Yes Put your big cock inside me said Nami

Hayate began to enter her womanhood, causing her moan once again. Then…he started to thrust.

"Unh…uuuuhhh…!" Nami moaned. "Ohhh…oh, Hayate, yes~! Yes~!"

Luffy grunted as he kept thrusting inside Nami, deeper and deeper.

"Ugh…ugh~! Harder, Hayate! Harder!"

Hayate nodded before he kept going, harder and harder,

"Oh…oh, that's it!" Nami panted as he kept pounding her. "That's it! Oh, god! I'm GOING CRAZY~!"

"Then you're gonna go absolutely nuts when I do this!" Hayate said before he started thrusting, faster, causing Nami to scream.

Hayate panted as he kept thrusting inside Nami, faster and harder and deeper than before

"Oh…oh, god!" Nami cried. "I…I think I'm gonna…!"

"Me, too!" Hayate agreed.

And so, with one last scream, the pair finally released their loads. After Hayate pulled out of her, Nami lied beside Hayate

Hey Nami are you satisfied asked Hayate

"You got that right," Nami said as she rested her head on Hayate's chest

Soon Hayate and Nami fell asleep


	4. HayateXNami 4

On the Thousand Sunny at Nami's room Nami and Hayate holding each other

I feel so embarrassed said Nami

Nami said Hayate

Soon Hayate began kissing

Almost Every single day Nami all way feel horny and She and Hayate would have sex non-stop and right now Hayate and Nami are having sex

Hayate began to fondle Nami's breast then suck it

AH Hayate not there moan Nami Geez you all way so forceful do you really like ahh

Soon Hayate stop suck her breast and rub her pussy

How about You Nami your pussy is soaking wet from being fondle said Hayate

Please Hayate make feel good said Nami

Hayate proceed on licking Nami's pussy

Hah hah moan Nami I'm cumming said Nami

You cumming so easily Nami said Hayate How about making feel good

Hayate show his Big cock to Nami

It so big said Nami

Nami then proceed on sucking it after that stop

Hayate please started thrust that big cock into my pussy said Nami

Alright answer Hayate Nami here I come

Hayate insert his cock into Nami causing her to moan

haaaah moan Nami It feels so good do it harder it reaching deep inside me

Hayate complied by thrusting harder and deeper inside Nami, who practically began to scream at this point. To try and muffle her screams, Hayate kissed her as he continued to move. Nami still moaned with each thrust he made.

Then, Hayate began to move faster, which caused Nami to moan even more.

"H-Hayate!" she cried. "It's…it's getting intense! I think I'm about to cum…!"

And with one more thrust, Luffy screamed as he let his seed spill inside Nami, who screamed as she released her load, as well.4

You're not done yet after just one time said Nami Please Keep going until it overflowing

Of course said Hayate I got plenty of shot left so let do it

With that, they proceed to go into another round of romping.


	5. HayateXNami 5

**Chapter**


End file.
